Daddy
by Wamakai
Summary: A Scream came from within and he stopped to look at the door in question with an angry glare. Kyoko was inside that room. So was Haru; she was having Hibari's baby.  More drama than romance, fluff if you squint. Read and Review? Many Thanks!


**I haven't seen a chapter like this around anywhere and I think it's interesting to see how people think this should happen. I have tried to go into as much detail as I can whilst keeping everyone in character and I hope I have done that. So, read, review and let me know what you think? Many Thanks!**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own KHR or any of the Characters within this fan fiction story. I only accept responsibility for the plot and nothing else!**

Hibari was worried.

Nobody had ever seen him pace, but pace he did. His shirt was unbuttoned at the top and he had been standing outside the hospital door for nearly an hour. How come they weren't done yet?

A Scream came from within and he stopped to look at the door in question with an angry glare. He fisted his hands and paced again. Tsuna, Yamamoto and Gokudera watched from a distance. Kyoko was inside that room. So was Haru. Haru was having Hibari's baby.

The first shock had been when Gokudera had caught them kissing in the laundry. It was all blushes and a little confusing for everyone else.

The second was the engagement party. Hibari had actually asked her to marry him! That in and of itself was a mystery, but a miracle all the same.

The third was the wedding. One morning, the Vongola men woke up to find Haru in the kitchen with a ring on her finger. They had had a quiet civil wedding without any of the others knowing. What a day that turned out to be!

The fourth surprise was the pregnancy. Haru was going to have their baby! Of course by this time, the surprises were a norm amongst the Vongola.

Now, she was in that room, her screams occasionally piercing the air, Hibari glaring at the accursed door that kept him out and Haru was having their baby.

"How much longer do you think this is going to take?" whispered Yamamoto somberly for once, to nobody in particular. It was a sobering occasion for all. Tsuna shrugged and turned back to the worried father. Hibari paced and glared at the door again as Kusakabe came to join the Vongola men.

"Ah, Kusakabe-san," said Tsuna sighing with relief. He was sure it was taking a monumental amount of effort for Hibari not to bite any of the doctors to death. He was irritated because Haru was in pain. She was in pain because of him. He hated crowds and would beat up anyone who did crowd in front of him at that time. He was in a foul mood indeed. If there was anyone who knew what to do in this situation it would be the ex-deputy Head of the Disciplinary Committee.

"What should we do about Hibari? He won't let any of us near him."

"That damned bastard…" muttered Gokudera angrily.

"Now, now Gokudera. He has to be worried. It's his first baby, no?" said Yamamoto trying to ease the tension a bit. At least he tried every now and again despite the utter seriousness.

One more scream erupted from the room and Hibari looked ready to do some damage.

"Hii! Kusakabe-san, what should we do? If Hibari gets any more riled up, he'll definitely kill someone!"

"I'm not sure what to do Sawada-san. I… I've never seen him like this," he said and glanced back at the ex-head prefect. Another cry pierced the air as Tsuna began to panic at the sound. Hibari stopped his furious pacing and looked at the door curiously. It was different cry this time.

A second later, it opened and the midwife came out to talk to Hibari followed by a nurse and Kyoko. The went straight to the Vongola men as Hibari finally disappeared into the room. Kyoko smiled at them and sighed.

"That was trying, nee? But Haru is fine now. She now has a beautiful little girl,"

The Vongola men looked at each other. A girl? Hibari had a daughter? That was going to be interesting for sure.

"Can we go and see her?" asked Tsuna peering over her shoulder at the door through which Hibari had just disappeared.

"The doctor says it's alright but I'm not entirely certain how Hibari-san will take it. It might be best if we visit tomorrow after Haru had rested nee?" she said with a smile. They all glanced at the door and nodded. It was not time to be crowding in front of Hibari.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Hibari stepped into the room to see a very exhausted Haru holding a very small bundle. One more nurse rushed about cleaning up and making sure Haru was comfortable. She smiled at both the parents and left promising to return after Haru had breast-fed her child for the first time.

The door closed and he took a step towards them. The little one had latched on to Haru's breast and was happily sucking away whilst Haru watched with a look of pure joy shining in her eyes. A foreign feeling seeped into him. He reached the side of the bed and peered down into the little one's face.

"She looks just like you," cooed Haru touching the baby's cheek. She beamed up at him, "do you want to hold her?" she asked.

He looked down at the small bundle in her hands and wordlessly reached out for the child. She squirmed in his hands and spread out her little limbs then settled as he held the baby against him. His little daughter was resting in his arms contented and happy, so small and fragile and trusting…

He smiled down at her and touched the baby's cheek.

Haru watched Hibari and sighed leaning back against the pillows. She was tired. Beyond tired… she was exhausted! She shut her eyes and slowly nodded off to sleep.

The nurse returned and took the baby from his arms promising to keep her safe. Hibari looked back at the sleeping Haru and pushed some of the hair from her eyes. She would be able to rest now, and he would bite anyone to death who disturbed her.

She had given him a beautiful daughter and now she needed to rest. Taking the seat beside the window, he leaned back and shut his eyes. He would have to get used to a lot of things now. He was a father. He could just imagine it now. He imagined a little girl with black hair and bright brown eyes reaching up towards him, flowers in hand.

"Papa!" she said eagerly.

He smirked. No way was he letting his daughter become a herbivore!


End file.
